The present disclosure relates to packaging materials and, more particularly, to the forming of certain types of packaging materials to a desired shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,909 (“the '909 patent”) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,511 (“the '511 patent”) disclose reusable flexible packaging pads comprising sealed bags that are filled with foam beads and/or other resilient filler materials. During manufacturing, the bags are filled with beads, compressed, and then sealed such that the pressure on the inside of the sealed bag is less than ambient or atmospheric pressure. The bag is therefore compressed upon the filler materials and renders the filler materials non-free flowing. The resultant vacuum bag packaging has the simultaneous properties of “handling rigidity,” whereby the packaging maintains its shape during routine handling, and formability, whereby the packaging can be molded or formed around a part or component during packaging, and will thereafter maintain the molded or formed shape and protect the packaged part or component. The entire contents of both the '909 patent and the '511 patent are hereby incorporated by reference herein.